


Going For A Swim

by gwenyn_bright



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenyn_bright/pseuds/gwenyn_bright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she snapped back to reality, she found herself in front of the brothers’ bedroom door. She was so used to ignoring her conscience, her body had once again acted on its own accord while her mind was elsewhere. Fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going For A Swim

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before episode 8 aired, so there are a few inconsistencies with the current timeline of the show. Once again, not beta-read (any volunteers?) and English is not my native language, so please forgive any mistakes (and the sucky, sucky title).
> 
> Original tumblr post: http://professaurus.tumblr.com/post/25139080904/happy-borra-week

Korra rolled on the cool floor of the gazebo, where she had been ‘meditating’ for the past hour. Tenzin had left a while ago to attend the induction ceremony for the new Chief of the Police Deparment. Pema and the kids had gone shopping. Mako and Asami were in the city as well; they had been meeting all week with lawyers and judges, trying to set straight her father’s company, if only to help the thousands of employees who would otherwise be left with nothing. Bolin was asleep. To Korra’s knowledge, anyone who could tell her off for skipping meditation was conveniently somewhere else. She decided to wing it. She had never been particularly good at it, being more of an action-oriented person, and she was mentally exhausted.

Korra sat upright and looked straight ahead to Yue Bay. “I could really use a swim right now,” she said out loud to no one in particular. Being raised in the South Pole, she found it quite agreeable to bathe in the icy body of water.

She quickly scurried to her room to get out of her Air Bending training uniform and into Water Tribe swimming clothes. They weren’t at all like the suits the people in the city used, but a two-piece ensemble that showed off her hard-earned muscles, but was still on the modest side.

She walked past the sentries’ quarters, which were empty at the moment save for the last room. When Mako, Bolin, and Asami had first arrived, the White Lotus had offered to bunk together and give the extra room to the brothers, while Asami slept in the main building.

This had worked out nicely, as it allowed Asami to bond with Pema, both of them being non-benders. Even though the beautiful heiress hardly spent any time on Air Temple Island anymore, it was obvious Pema was now her confidante. Korra guiltily though about how poorly she had treated the girl, and was genuinely happy she had now someone other than Mako to rely on.

Korra’s hyperactive imagination went to Places-It-Shouldn’t-Go as she wondered how far they had taken their relationship. It aroused her more than it made her jealous, to think about them as man and woman. _They must have already done it by now_ , Korra mused. _In the lockers in the Arena? In the Sato Mansion? On the back of her Satomobile? On Air Temple Island?!_

She quickly discarded the idea. Air Temple Island was the least romantic place in Korra’s opinion, which was biased by the amount of frustrating meditation and airbending training she had to do on its surface. Though, she had to admit that with the arrival of her friends, it was quite more tolerable.

_With the arrival of Bolin_ , she corrected herself.

Not that Mako and Asami were unwelcome, but their on-and-off presence was second to the constant one of the Earthbender. Bolin and Korra had spent a lot of time together now, helping Pema around and playing with the airbabies. The post-date awkwardness eventually passed, and they starting hanging out alone. Nothing out of the ordinary, of course – training, reading in the library, chatting casually on the cliffs–, so it came as a surprise to Korra when she realized how attached she was now to him.

She was halfway down the path to the beach when she felt a sudden urge to see the Earthbender, but stopped herself.

Korra could not accept her growing feelings. She could not accept being like Mako, who was confused over his feelings towards the two girls. Korra knew she was infatuated with the Firebender, and she would not accept anything else. She could not hurt Bolin again by her fickleness; he had made a great effort to get over her while managing to keep their friendship intact, and she would _not_ ruin things a second time with him.

When she snapped back to reality, she found herself in front of the brothers’ bedroom door. She was so used to ignoring her conscience, her body had once again acted by its own accord while her mind was elsewhere. Fuck.

_Spirits, Korra_ , she berated herself silently, but quickly justified her own actions _. If you wanted to invite Bolin for a swim in a totally platonic and non-romantic way you should have done so the first time you passed the building._

To further convince herself of her own lie, she decided to sneak on him and scare him awake, in a most bro-like fashion. Korra slid the shoji door open with great care, her eyes falling on Bolin’s sleeping figure. He was on his side, his back to her.

_Three…_

She crept  towards his bed, smiling slyly.

_Two…_

Bolin snuggled under the blankets, which Korra grabbed in anticipation to her sneak attack.

_One…_

“WAKE UP, BOLIN!!!” Korra screamed at the top of her lungs as she tugged on the blanket, leaving him exposed, startled, and with his throbbing cock in his hand.

“KORRA, FUCK!” Boling sputtered helplessly, pulling his pants up as fast as he could while Korra stared horrified. “What are you doing here?! Don’t you know how to knock?!”

“I-I’m sorry, Bo, I didn’t mean-” she managed to say softly. She was not really sorry, but the situation called for an apology. The poor boy was fire-red right to the tip of his ears, and he looked positively mortified not knowing where to look.

“What are you here for, anyway?” he asked acridly.

Korra ignored both the question and the tone in which he said it, and instead focused on the very noticeable arousal in his pants. He was obviously upset of being denied his release, and uncomfortable because the girl he had been fantasizing about was standing there with a tantalizing outfit.

“I’m sorry, I was on my way to the beach and wondered if perhaps you wanted to…”

“It’s winter, Korra.”

She fell silent. She could have easily gone on explaining how this seemed mild compared to the South Pole, and how she could warm the water if he was too cold, but she remained silent. He was avoiding eye contact, but she was staring straight at him, unknown sensations making her head spin and her heart beat fast.

“Bo, could I… could I see _it_ again?”

The words were out of her mouth before she even realized. Her body seemed to do that a lot.

Bolin just stared at her dumbfounded. _What is she doing?_ She had made it clear many times before she only saw him as a friend, and he had done his best to make her feel comfortable while he sorted out his own feelings. And now she wanted to see his dick?

“Why?” he asked, feeling proud of his courage at confronting Korra and not giving in to his first impulse of throwing himself at her and let her have her way with him. She smiled naughtily, and Bolin felt his resolve of one moment earlier fading.

“I’ve never seen one before,” she confessed, “and I am sort of curious. I mean, I only saw it for, like, a second, but it was kind of big and… I don’t know. I’m sorry, forget I said anythi-”

“Nononono, s’okay!” he said quickly, panicking that she may have changed her opinion.

Silence fell, as neither knew if they should say something or just get on with the Avatar’s demands.

“Umm. Do you want to get closer?” he asked finally. Korra quickly closed the door behind her and proceeded to sit on the bed. Bolin took his place next to her, and looked at her shyly. “Are you sure you want to see it? It’s not… exactly pretty”.

“No! I mean- yes, but only if you want!”

“I do want it! I mean, it’s embarrassing but if it’s you—“

Pause. Deep breath. _Think about what you are doing._

Korra had closed her eyes and stopped the conversation. It was only about half a minute, but to Bolin it seemed like an eternity of torture. What was she thinking? Did she not want him anymore? Had he said something wrong? Had she even wanted him, in the first place? Perhaps he had read too much into the situation, perhaps she was only horny and he was the only male on the island.

She finally looked at him with those bright, blue eyes and held his hand.

“Bolin, I am sorry. It seems as though I only mess things up with you, and this is not right… I like you a lot more than I thought, in ways that I did not want to admit. But it’s not right. I am not ready to risk our friendship for something that I still cannot put a name on. Right now, I want to touch you really badly, but I cannot promise you that something more significant will come out of this. I—I just wanted you to know before anything happened, so we can stop now if you want”.

He felt dizzy. She liked him, like, in a sexual way. Hell, she wanted to touch him and the mere thought was almost enough to drive him over the edge. But in that moment, all he really wanted to do was kiss her. Bolin decided in that very moment he did not care what could happen after all of this was over. Anything Korra wanted from him, he would give it to her, at whatever cost.

He leaned over to peck her cheek and intoned, “I do want to go on”. Growing bolder due to Korra’s warm, inviting smile, he moved forward to capture her lips, but he realized she had other things in mind when she pressed her palm against his bulge. He managed to stifle a moan upon that first contact, but, Spirits, it was not easy.

With her index finger she traced his length slowly, and dived to kiss the soft skin between his neck and shoulder. He hissed sharply at the contact, his eyes fluttering close.

“Are you alright?” she asked, still pressed softly to his neck.

“Yeah,” he panted, “just… keep doing that.”

Bolin felt her smile against him, an action that only increased the strain in his pants, if that was even possible. Why did she have this effect on him? His breathing was shallow, and he was doing a superhuman effort to not moan his head off.

“Bo, move back a little bit,” she indicated, breaking contact with him. He sighed at the loss of skinship, but complied by shifting his body. His back now rested on the headboard, and Korra eagerly straddled his hips, leaning over his body and glued her lips to the sweet spot on his neck.

She busied her hands feeling his strong arms –fuck, they were glorious— and rolling her hips slowly against his. A low growl emerged from Bolin, who wrapped his arms around the Avatar. He could not suppress any more sounds, it was simply impossible now with Korra on top of him.

He clearly had forgotten that Air Temple Island’s inhabitants were in a perpetual state of silent meditation, and were bound to find out about the teenager’s recreational activities if they got too loud. Korra pressed her lips to his without any warning, and together with the grinding and the feeling of her full breasts to his chest it was too much for the Earthbender.

He came hard, his groan muffled by Korra’s kiss, holding her as close to him as possible.

“Korra,” he said faintly as she lifted her weight and plopped next to him in bed, smiling. “That was—I mean, I am—no, you are—”

“Don’t speak,” she commanded placing a finger on top of his lips, savoring the sight of a read-faced, out-of-breath Earthbender. She did not understand where the all the happiness inside of her was coming from. She just felt very warm and strangely satisfied, despite her not getting off.

He reached over to her with every intention of returning the favor. He traced the curve of her waist and hips with his fingers, and she shivered in pleasure. She put her hand on his, halting his advances. She wanted him badly, so badly, but she was not ready to be as open and vulnerable as he was under her. She still needed time.

“You know, seeing you in so much pleasure because of me was enough…” she said. “Let’s just… stay like this.” She rested her head on his shoulder, sighing joyfully.

“You won’t get off easily next time,” he returned cheekily, snuggling closer to her.

“Excuse me?” Korra teased. “I have yet to see your… thing. I believe it will be you who won’t get off easily next time”.


End file.
